The Beach
by Draco Motomiya
Summary: Daisuke and Ken go to the beach and find out that they both like each other. We all know there are some people that just don't like that idea, so Ken and Daisuke get into a little trouble. KENSUKE! don't flame! really Kawaii! Kissing and fluff! R&R! ^_~


OK! So! I've made it a little better! I LOVE this story! It's by far one of my best! So HAVE FUN!!! I know you'll love it!!! KENSUKE ALL THE WAY! BYE!! AND DON'T FORGET TO MOUMANTAI! *Daisuke grin* And leave a review! It means a LOT to me! SO DO IT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It all started three years ago to this day. Ken and I are celebrating by taking a walk along the same beach this all happened at....   
  
I was in the car with my parents. My sister, June, and I were on our way to pick up Ken. We were all going to the beach like the perfect TV family. We had the loving parents, the older sister, me, the younger brother, and of course, the two dogs. Ken was kind of like the older brother that went away to college but that I still get to see all   
the time. Really we just grew up together and as far as I was concerned, he was my brother. Ken and I were closer than I ever was with my sister. So I guess it was kind of like a TV show family, although Ken doesn't watch very much television. He would rather read or do math; he's kinda' weird that way. Any way I was tired as hell but other than that I was pretty excited. We had all stayed up late the previous night. It was June's birthday and had turned eighteen. That means she had the privilege of bugging me about being two years older then me until the two months before on my birthday.   
  
"Oh look, there's Ken!" I said, stating the obvious. "Looks like he's been waiting on that curb for quite the while." I opened the door to the car with a smile.   
  
Man, that door creaks loudly! I should get that fixed seeing as how this is going to be my car when Mom and Dad get a new one, I thought as I looked at Ken's smiling face.   
  
"Hi Ken!" I said cheerfully. "Wow, looks like you're just as tired as I am, buddy!" I exclaim. We do our stupid little handshake-thingy that we have done since, like, grade eight as he climbs into the seat next to   
me. I put my arm around him. That's just like me! Too damn out-going for my own good! I open my mouth to speak but all I can hear is my sister. I try to tune into what she's saying.   
  
"It took ten years before anyone even knew the barest beginnings of what had been happening to them. Who knew they would turn out to be gay!" June said throwing her hands in the air.   
  
"OK, I'm not listening!" I turn to Ken who is blushing wildly. I take my arm off of him right away.   
  
"Oh well," June stated. "I guess love was just like a steam roller for them."   
  
"OK, STILL NOT LISTENING!" My eyes darted from side to side and I could feel my face go beet red. Ken started to laugh. Probably about what my face looked like trying to block out my sister's conversation. I sighed in relief as the beach came into view.   
  
"Thank God!" I muttered to myself.   
Ken must have been excited because he was wiggling in his seat. And he doesn't normally do that unless he's excited or needs to go to the bathroom, either one. I noticed that I was smiling widely. I didn't know why. I guess I just felt good around Ken. My sister's dog was on my lap and snoring. Yes, snoring. He was one of those dogs that was too small to do anything dog-like but I still loved him just the same. My sister named him Demy but we called him Dems for short. Then there's my dog! A medium sized mutt with scruffy hair, and when wet, a smell unlike any other dog in the world. He was currently muddy as hell from running through the garden on the way to the car. His name is Proton. Ken helped me name him. His tail always sticks out straight to the left, and he's a total retard but he's still a great dog. The car came to a stop.   
  
"You coming? Or are you going to sit in the car all day!" Ken said teasing me as he stepped out of the car. I climbed over the seat with a giggle but caught my foot on the beach umbrella on my way out of the car. I plummeted downwards like an overripe apple and hit the ground with a squawsh! I hit my head on the cement with a sickening crack. Before I knew it Ken was right beside me with a very worried expression on his face. He looked me over with one hand hovering over my body as if he thought his very touch would break me.   
  
"OH MY GOD, DAISUKE, ARE YOU OK?" he exclaimed helping me sit up. I spat the dirt and sand out of my mouth and groaned.   
  
"There's pain involved with that." I replied. Ken rubbed my back with a sympathetic chuckle. June ran up to me.   
  
"Dai, you OK?" she asked worriedly.   
  
"Yeah...I'll be OK." I look back to Ken's big indigo eyes and felt shy for some reason. I averted my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. For some reason I felt upset when he took his hand away. I wanted to grab it again. I didn't know why, I just did. Ken must have seen my face but in stead of shrugging it off like I expected him to do, he just looked me straight in the eyes and smiled. For some reason I knew he knew what I had been thinking about and he didn't seem to mind. I smiled back at him.   
  
We walked the opposite way of my Mom, Dad and June. We made our way to a little dock. Ken and I got onto our hands and knees and looked into the water like little kids. Ken pointed out a jellyfish floating a few feet from the surface. He lay on his stomach on the dock, his hair falling lightly in front of his eyes. He turned to me.   
  
"It's like a sleepwalker in it's own liquid body," Ken said with such beauty in his voice, such respect for life.   
  
"You mean the jellyfish?" I asked, as I lay down beside him. He turned back to the water and stuck his fingers in. He swirled it around making our reflections ripple and distort. He laughed sweetly.   
  
"Yeah," he replied. I stuck my hand in the water as well but Ken grabbed it. I looked up to find that he was already looking at me. I started to mumble nonsense trying to cover up my true feelings for Ken but I was cut off my Ken kissing me. I was surprised but not at all uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and gently kissed back. I was full of excitement and I leaned into the kiss. He put his hands in my hair and I put mine on his back. I imagined that people were probably staring at me, but I didn't care. Let them look, I thought. Something stopped me   
when I heard a little sob come from Ken. I pulled away a little to see that he was crying.   
  
"Ken?" I asked, "what did I do?" He smiled at me.   
  
"Nothing!" he said. "I'm just so happy that you feel the same way about me!" He looked down. I wiped his tears away with my thumbs and this time I kissed him. He kissed back but it was different this time. He kissed me hungrily, almost desperately as though if he didn't hold on to me, he would lose me forever. We broke the kiss both smiling wide. We sat up and Ken was the first to speak.   
  
"Thank you, Daisuke, thank you for making my life so wonderful. From the first day we met all the way up until now you have been nothing but happiness for me. I don't know what I would do with out you, Daisuke."   
  
I said nothing but helped him up, giving him my famous 'I'm stupid and don't care' grin. Without letting go of his hand we turned around. What we found was this big guy, about twenty, maybe twenty-five years old. Let's just say he didn't look happy. Ken and I both tried to walk by this guy without any confrontation but before we could, the guy reached out and grabbed Ken by the shirt and threw him down. Ken landed hard on his back and rolled into the water. He started to sink from being so badly winded. I slammed down onto my hands and knees and thrust my hands into the water as far as they would go. Grabbing a piece of Ken's shirt, I pulled him up. As soon as he reached the surface, he sucked in a ragged gasp followed by a spell of coughing. I pulled him the rest of the way up onto the dock. He grabbed my leg trying to breathe. I took a deep breath in and I could feel every muscle in my body tense in anger as that ass hole laughed at Ken struggling to breathe. I lunged forward and punched the guy in the stomach. He pitched forward.   
  
"You ASS HOLE!" I yelled full of rage. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have killed him! Ken could have drowned!"   
  
The guy got up quickly regaining his strength. The next thing he said was thoughtless and in bad taste.   
  
"Does it look like I care? You type of people don't deserve to live with the rest of us normal people!" That made my blood boil. I swung at him again but before I hit him he reached up and grabbed my hand with his and punched me hard with his other. The pain was almost unbearable. He pushed me hard just like he had done with Ken but this time directly into the water. I opened my eyes. Confused, I had to find the surface. Just when I was running out of air I broke the surface of the water. I coughed and water came shooting out of my mouth. I grabbed the dock. I did the only thing that came to my mind at the time; I splashed the guy. He was still laughing at us until the water soaked the bottom half of his arm. His laughter was replaced by anger. I watched as he picked Ken up again.   
  
"NO! I'm sorry! Don't hurt him!" I could see that Ken was still winded. I tried to get back onto the dock but I kept slipping.   
  
"Youshouldn't have done that." Ken said quietly. That guy looked confused until he was tripped. That guy must have been at least seventy-five, maybe even one hundred pounds heavier than Ken, but Ken didn't seen to have any trouble holding this guy up by the collar of his shirt. With a quick motion Ken turned and flipped the guy right over his head. The guy landed hard on his side and didn't get up. Ken took a deep breath and stood up as straight as a board as he normally did. Still staring at the guy he said,   
  
  
  
  
  
"Nobody hurts Daisuke and gets away with it! It's you that has the problem, not us! It's you that shouldn't be allowed to live with the rest of US! There's nothing wrong with us, its YOU!"   
  
My trying to get back onto the dock broke his death glare. I still couldn't get up. Ken had been so lost in the moment that he forgot that I was even in the water. He fell lightly onto his knees and helped me out of the water. Once I was out of the water I groaned and grabbed my face. I was inimmense pain. Ken lifted my face up and looked at it.   
  
"Ah, Dai, you're bleeding."   
  
It was then that I noticed my mouth and nose had started to bleed. I wiped them off hastily with my hand and looked up to Ken.   
  
"You OK?" I asked worried. He smiled.   
  
"Yeah, Dai, I'm fine, but lets get out of here, OK?" Ken looked suggestively to the guy that was now trying to get up. Ken put his arm around my shoulder and waist and helped me up. We walked by the guy and I can't resist. I kicked the guy in the leg and spit on him.   
  
"SHIT HEAD!" I yelled wiping the blood from my face again. Normally Ken wouldn't have let me do something like that but I guess he wanted to do it as much as I did. I stumbled off the dock and onto the sand, holding my face with my hands.   
  
"Hey, Ken," I said with a hint of amusement in my voice. "You really   
know how to kick some serious ass!" I pumped my fist in the air punching an invisible enemy. I was starting to feel a bit better now and getting   
back to my normal Daisuke state. I sniffed and took Ken by surprise by picking him up. He laughed, something that he didn't do a lot. He put his hands around my neck as I walked into the water.   
  
"What are you doing, Dai?" Ken asked giggling.   
  
"Well, I figure we're already wet, right?" I smiled down at him and he   
did the same as we submerged into the calm, cool water, both knowing now that neither one of us was going to be lonely again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You like it??? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
